Kill Klaus: Vol 1
by TheMysterious1ne
Summary: Caroline woken up from her coma. Discovering that her baby is gone. And has decided to seek vengeance to the ones responsible: Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Kol, Hayley, Katherine, and Klaus. Rated M for intense violence.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline Forbes immediately jolted up and awake. If memory served her right she was pregnant. When she touched her stomach the big belly she had was gone. And so was the baby. Caroline began to cry silently to herself. Scanning the setting she was in. A hospital room. Three other people on the other side of the room laid in the coma, a coma in which she had been currently in for-

". . . This is Beatrice Patterson live in BonHomme Street. . ." Caroline glanced at the TV in the corner of the room. On the corner of the television screen she sees the month, day, and year. 5/1/13. _It's been eight years!_ She has been in a coma for eight years!

Even though the constant beeps of heart rate monitors echoed in the room Caroline hear the voices of two men in the hallway. She has been able to hear every single word when she had been in a coma for the past three years. Including from her perverted nurse, Chuck Crawford.

Caroline plopped back on the bed once they came inside the room.". . . Remember Ray, no hitting, slapping, biting, hickies, monkey bites or any kind of mess for that matter. I want her in the same state she's in right now. Okay?"

"Okay man," Ray said, holding out a wad full of cash." Will $180 will do?"

"Yes, it will," Chuck snatched the pack full of twenty dollar bills. Counting it eagerly. He responded after finishing counting the cash." I'll be back in an hour or so, so you go on and have your fun."

When Chuck went out to do God-knows-what Ray smiled devilishly at the sight of the woman before his eyes. Her golden locks of waves spread out from the pillow, her skin is so soft looking, her face is so breathtaking and radiant-like an angel. Lightly touching the young woman's skin, it was soft. Ray proceeded to crawl on the bed in order to get more closer to plant a kiss on her lips before he starts.

But that isn't going to happen on Caroline's watch! She can smell his nasty breathe. His breathe reeks of cigarettes. Caroline thought of a plan. She knows she can't full get up. Only having the ability to move her torso and limited use of her arms. She can see and hear. Through her closed eyes she saw a table with a clipboard and a pen. A light bulb sparked up her mind.

She reached out for the pen and stabbed Ray's back. He produced a screech. But he is still alive. His large eyes popped out as he hollered in pain. Only causing Caroline to continue on, pushing the pen deeper in his body, or until it reaches his heart. He hollered more loudly and jerked in response. Ray fell on his back on the floor, which caused the pen to settle through his ribs and heart. Ray is dead.

Caroline sat up to look at the dead man. Blood began to leak out from his back, creating a puddle. Good. Caroline thought. She made her way to get off the bed, she did succeed to do that. But didn't succeed to take her very first steps in three years. Therefore she fell flat on the ground with the heart rate monitor and other monitors to fall down with her.

"Shit."Caroline attempted to get up. Failing once again. Her legs were numb, due to the fact disuse. She huffed irritably.

Firstly, Caroline took off all of the EKG patches on her body before even she started to crawl. To avoid crawling through a blood puddle and a big fat smoker dude, she crawled under the hospital bed to reach the door. Her arms were numb as well, not as numb as her legs. It took about an hour or so to reach near the door from her hospital bed.

". . .I'm telling you Drew she is a true masterpiece." Caroline stopped her tracks at the voice of the male nurse. Chuck is coming. She looked around for something. Chuck's footsteps were getting closer and closer to the room."I know she's not a virgin, trust me, when the cops found her she was already preggers."Caroline's eye spot the doctor's station with the sink, gloves, and everything. She went through the drawers, finding several different syringes for the five people who's in a a coma-including her. She took one with the largest and strongest dose of medicine, and grabbed a scalpel. She then crawled over beside the doorway, with syringe and scalpel ready in use."Okay then, I'll call you back later Drew."Chuck opened the door.  
Striding in, unaware of the blonde, who is right beside the doorway with weapons in hand."Ray, are you done yet-" Chuck sentence had been interrupted when he took a sight of one half of the room. The barbie in a coma is gone and his friend Drew is soaked in blood. He knew for a fact that the barbie couldn't gone that far because thirty minutes before Ray came he had given her the wrong sedative, which was suppose to be for someone else.

Without sparking a ruckus on the floor, Caroline crawled towards Chuck and stabbed him in the ankle. Chuck balled and landed on the floor. Caroline grabbed him by the neck, pulling him as she crawled her way to the door. Lodging his head between the door and the wall.

"Where's Klaus?!"**_Slam!_**"Where's Klaus?!" _**Slam!**_"Where's Klaus?!" _**Slam!**_

"I don't-"_**Slam!**_"-know!" _**Slam!**_

Her arms went slack of slamming the door against his head. Her eyes then scanned him. Spotting a tattoo on his knuckles, in capital letters. **FUCK**.

When Caroline was in a coma she was in a deep deep sleep. She couldn't see anyone with her closed eyes, but she could hear and feel. For the past three years Chuck had been charging his buddies to fuck her. To fuck a woman in a coma. It is disgusting as it sounds. Caroline had to hear and feel men getting it on with her, climaxing, licking her clit and other revolting stuff that you do not want to know. Now here she is, facing the man who earn profit by charging his people to fuck her. For a short moment Caroline's mind went back to memory lane.

_Chuck leaned against the railing of the front of the bed." Hello, Sweet Caroline, from today and on I'll be your new nurse. So allow me to introduce myself," he said," my name is Chuck and I love to fuck."_

Her eyes bored into his at that memory, and other sour memories."Your name is Chuck, and you came here to fuck."

"No, wait-" Caroline didn't want to hear an explanation. She already heard on what he had to say eight years back. His arrangements, deals, and money he got off of people fucking her. That was enough. There's nothing to talk about. She slammed the door hard to his head. But no hard enough to kill him; just so hard to cause him permanent brain injuries for life.

* * *

**If you haven't figured it out yet, Kill Bill: Vol 1 inspired me. I plan to not exactly base all the events in the movie. Because I know it will be as expected. So don't be so sure of what's going to happen next. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own VD nor KB!**_

* * *

Caroline's arms were numb, going in circular motions in order to move her wheelchair down the hall. Hallway doors automatically opens once they had sensed her presence. She perfectly avoided to be conspicuous, it was a busy night at the hospital. The staff didn't take one close look at her, due to being overly occupied with papers and patients. Caroline easily wheeled down the corridors and into an elevator.

She was not alone.

"What's you in for?"A dark skinned nurse asked in a deep Southern accent.

"I had to fill out some paperwork."She immediately responded.

**_Ding!_** The elevator door opened to the garage and the lowest level of the hospital. The man walked in some other direction, while Caroline is in search for Chuck's car. Caroline rolled her way up the levels of the garage. It took her awhile, but she almost past the vehicle. Luckily, the car is a bright neon green, with fuschia lettering creating the words. **PUSSY WAGON**.

Caroline smiled as she pulled out the key-chain full of keys. The key-chain also has the same retro fuschia curly letters.

She pressed the button that unlocked the truck doors. She opened the first back door and used her hands to crawl inside the truck. When her numbed legs were fully inside, Caroline leaned in to shut the truck door and fell back in exhaustion. Taking in a few minutes of rest before turning her attention to her legs, and feet. "Wiggle your big toe."She lightly encouraged her unused toes."Wiggle your big toe. Wiggle your big toe." She repeated several more times until her toe finally moved.

**32 HOURS LATER**

In a span of 32 hours she heard lots of sirens. News reporters reporting of the death of a man and one of the nurses in the hospital (presumably Ray and Chuck).  
Sirens echoed around the place, so Caroline had no time for sleep. Nor doesn't she even want to sleep after sleeping for three whole years. All she needed and wanted to do is exercise her leg, and that was all she had done in 32 hours.

After regaining strength in her legs and feet, she made her way to the driver seat. Inserting the keys in the ignition, pressing on the brakes before shifting gears in reverse and-

_**BAM!**_

_Whoopsies._ Caroline crashed into a parked station wagon across the way. It was an old car anyways, and the least of her worries as of now. She shifted the gears into drive and speed on down the garage, exiting hospital grounds.

* * *

What Caroline knew so far is that it's 2013, she's in New Orleans, and that she's driving the Pussy Wagon-in which she needs to trade off soon. Caroline made haste into traffic-even if by all means is it is to drive crazy. She is in desperate need of some designer jeans and cute shoes. Catching eye of the nicest boutique she'd seen she pulled over in the lot and parked the car.

Caroline slammed her car door, and entered the nice boutique. Flooded with tons of women shoppers who are in a thrill of savings as they wear their most gorgeous clothing while they shop. Caroline, who's has no money whatsoever, pick-pocketed one of the many grown women who seemed like she had enough money to begin with. She skillfully grabbed her wallet from her purse without the woman noticing. Thus, landed Caroline to go on a shopping spree.

Two shirts, 4 designer jeans, and 5 pairs of shoes, dresses, and accessories later. Caroline carried the newly fresh goods she bought. Luckily, the same woman she had pick-pocketed from was still there, she returned her wallet back and exited the boutique.

When Caroline shut the car door, she immediately changed into something more decent than scrubs. She changed in a colorful blue flora dress, beautiful dark boots, having a leather jacket over it. Placing black sequined shades on the bridge of her nose and looked at the mirror to check herself.

_I look hot._ The eight year long beauty sleep had paid off in some way. She earned a more gorgeous look than ever. Or was it just the clothes?

* * *

Eventually, Caroline decided to abandon the Pussy Wagon to avoid any conflicts that will get in her way. She pick-pocketed out of many tourists purses, and pockets to earn enough money for a taxi ride to Mystic Falls. She hailed a cab downtown in New Orleans. Grabbing her freshly new clothes from the truck before entering the cab, requesting to go to a home in Mystic Falls, Virginia. The journey did indeed took a very long time. She enjoyed simple chit-chat with the driver, Bill, she learned new things from him that she didn't know. Such as Obama got re-elected, Bin Laden was assassinated, elementary kids were murdered in Connecticut, and other world news etc. Everything back then seemed foreign to her as of now.

Three and a half days passed while Caroline and Bill were on the road. They successfully made it to Mystic Falls, unharmed and well satisfied. Caroline was satisfied at the fact of being home at last, while Bill was happily satisfied with the $2,150 that she gave to him in cash. A perfect win-win situation for both of them.

Caroline took her very first steps in front of the gigantic home of what is actually a mansion. The old Salvatore mansion. It doesn't look old in appearance, but it's been on it's exact spot for years, and been renovated numerous times. Caroline went up the steps of the mansion, and rung the doorbell. The door was opened by the one and only Elena Gilbert. Though, the ring on her left hand says and had engraved letters forming Elena Salvatore. For a second when Elena opened the front door, she paused for a second in astonishment of her ex-friend's arrival. Knowing what she has came for. Revenge.

Elena attempted to slam the door. Caroline kicked her left leg up, slamming the door wide open. Caroline immediately stormed right in the mansion. Not needing an invite that she already received years back.

Elena was in stance. Ready to fight and for Caroline to take another move. With her arms out, and feet apart."Long time no see."

"I could say the same for you." Caroline eyed the ring." Congratulations."

"Thanks." In the front entrance they both slowly walked in a complete circle. Without turning their backs from their opponent. Caroline found a slight opening on Elena's right side, she aimed at that point. Her movements were too slow for Elena, who grabbed her ankle and swung her down on the ground before jumping on her and started punching Caroline. Caroline proceeded to defend her blows by swatting her fists away multiple times, until she caught her whole right fist and threw her across the foyer. Elena crashed into the wall letting off a sound. The brunette regained her stance before Caroline flashed into her direction with another blow. Elena quickly blocked it, before running to her way into the kitchen.

Caroline followed on afterward. Only to be greeted by knives thrown right at her. The blonde easily dodged all the sharp utensils, as she proceed on after Elena. Who ran into the living room. Caroline caught up to her in the living room. Swinging her ex-friend down on the coffee table. Elena was taking a millisecond too long on the ground. Caroline was quick, snatching one of the four broken wooden legs from the floor, and stabbed it right in the middle of the brunette's chest and through the heart. Killing Elena instantly.

Caroline's ears perked up when a car drove up and parked at the driveway. She bolted to a hiding spot, in the corner of the front door. The car door opened and slammed closed shut. Steps were rhythmic beats on her ears until the footsteps halted and keys fiddled and jerked open the door. The person took exactly five steps. Judging from behind, Caroline could tell that, the person was Stefan Salvatore. When he halted any more footsteps he caught eye of the living room. . .

The blonde female leaped out from her hiding spot, attacking the Salvatore. Although he swiftly defended himself by pushing her against the wall."Why?"

"Why, what?" Caroline spat. She had no time for such chit-chat.

"You killed her!"Stefan held both hands up to her neck. Choking her. But Caroline wasn't about to waste any more time, or breathe, just to plead or whine. _No_, she was strong, and she_ is_ strong. Using her lower pair of limbs, she kicked him in the pelvis. Causing Stefan to stumble back a bit, though he managed to regain his posture. Caroline had been fast enough to send another blow below his chin. Once after Stefan landed on the ground he flashed off someplace else in the house. Caroline rushed off after him, going up the wooden stairs. She halted when she felt the breeze of his presence downstairs. She bolted her way downstairs, following Stefan's trail, though she was attacked from behind with a wooden stake. Caroline hollered, though she managed to stand her ground by shoving him to the nearest wall. The blondie instantly pulled the stake out from behind her. Stefan regained his posture again, grabbing an umbrella and whirled it to Caroline's direction. She avoided the object. Caroline, then caught eye of sharp butcher knives nearby the kitchen entrance-way that Elena had thrown at her earlier, she took the biggest and sharpest looking one of the many. Without any sort of delay she through it straight at him, aiming for the guts, not the heart. She wanted him alive.

* * *

Caroline paced back and forth for hours waiting for Stefan to wake up. She knew he couldn't be in severe pain, because he was years older than her, he should have regained his strength hours ago. Caroline didn't knew her own strength, nor used it in combat before. During the past five hours Caroline sighed, thought, and waited for the Salvatore to wake up from death. It took her fifteen minutes to drag his body to the basement, strap him up securely in a sturdy chair, get herself a weapon, and her secret contraption ready.

Her back was turned when she heard the sound of a dry cough. Turning around to the strapped man, he was coughing blood, and is alive. Stefan Salvatore is alive."I see your awake. What took you so long?"

"What do you want?" Stefan questioned.

She stabbed him in his inner thigh with a kitchen knife. Stefan winced with pain."I do not and will not tolerate with your tone, Stefan Salvatore. I will be the one asking the questions here." She quickly pulled out the knife from his thigh. Caroline walked around the male, with mad eyes, and a mind full of wonder, and things to do. She discontinued her circles to only stab Stefan in the abdomen."Where's Klaus?"

"I don't know."He responded.

Her gut told her that was bullshit."Where's Klaus?"She moved the knife up towards his heart.

"I don't know."He let out a small cry a pain when the knife was slicing through his ribs."I haven't heard from him in four years!"

"Where's Klaus?"Caroline repeated again, nearing the edges of his heart.

"I told you I don't know!" Stefan seethed and hollered. Caroline immediately pulled out the kitchen knife from his chest. The strapped male heaved and breathed deep hoarse breathes as he stared at Caroline." I don't know where Niklaus is. Elena and I haven't seen him or been involved in the mafia in four _years_. We've _**changed**_."

_Changed my ass._" Tell me something you do know." She pointed the weapon near his nose.

"Bonnie left the mafia for Russia three years back, and as far as I know as of now Damon moved to New York City not too long ago,**_ but_** I know nothing of the others whereabouts nor Klaus."Stefan explained. It isn't enough. She needs to know where Klaus is. Not Bonnie or Damon. She needs to kill Klaus. She stared at Stefan full with doubt. Knowing in his heart that he is lying. Protecting Klaus. There's no way he couldn't know where Klaus is. They were practically the best fucking friends for life! If you were to be the best fucking friend for life you would keep tabs and update on what he/she is doing no matter what!

Not only Caroline stared at Stefan. She stared at his neck. His thin veins decorating his neck, as it barley pops out of his skin. Her eyes were mesmerized by the sight. She closed the space between them both, sitting down on Stefan's lap. Face to face, barley touching her second victim's nose. Their eyes bore into one another. The only connection between them was their eyes. Until Caroline broke the silent connection, diving in the area between Stefan's head and shoulder. His neck.

Stefan winced when her fangs punctured his skin."Killing Elena isn't the only thing you came for, is it?"

"I don't know," she whispered," you tell me."Without haste, she kissed Stefan. Having her tongue down in his mouth. The kiss was quick. Caroline didn't want to have a full on make-out session. She has places to go and people to see. Therefore Caroline dismounted the Salvatore's lap and pulled out her contraption from behind him.

"Remember how Yi-Ming used to torture his enemies?"Caroline didn't expect an answer, she just put the contraption above the Salvatore." Sometimes he even asks me to set up his Chinese water torture device." Caroline took a bucket of water that was nearby and poured it in the first bucket of the device. There were three buckets, the first was to hold water, the second one was to hold most that drips, and the last one lets only a single drip fall on the man's head. The Chinese water torture was used to drive people mentally insane, and only a select few use this very device in our present time.

"You're still not going to get anything from me." Stefan stated when the first drop of water hit his forehead.

"Oh," Caroline says," so you do know something."

Stefan didn't dare respond to Caroline. Caroline took note of this."That's alright, I could wait for your confession. Good things comes to those who wait, I can even wait for eternity."_**  
**_

* * *

_**I kind of altered the time from four to eight years. Though, be sure to review!**_


End file.
